Growing up in Mystery
by dutchvi95
Summary: Take the perspective of the main character, Ben, who attends East High School. Through out Ben's experience in high school, he'll understand more about himself and make tough decisions.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of High School

In before we get into the story, take the perspective of a freshmen student in High school. This is my first story so I'm not experienced with writing, and I just thought I might do this for fun, especially to the people who can actually relate to these experiences. Of course, all these names are made up although still 'commonly' used in reality and these experiences are related to mines although some of it is not exactly my own experiences, but my thoughts of what was made up.

* * *

I woke up to the morning of the bright rays that penetrated through the curtains. I could hear the birds singing, quite honestly the birds singing in the morning annoyed me, except for when I took a walk in nature. My body was cold like usual during the morning, I wish I had a robe that I could just wear around the house until I dressed up warmly. I walk to the bathroom down the hallway, shivering. Looking in the mirror I see my reflection, my hair is actually pretty nice, not messy, but not bad too. I brush my teeth and wash my face with warm water.

"Ben!" Dad says while knocking on the door.

"What time do you have school? I'll take you to school, but hurry up okay, I've got to fix the kitchen sink." My dad's a mechanic, he's quite the awesome father, a kind and caring one too, although he never really tells me he loves me, but that's kinda what all dads do right?

"I'll be done in ten minutes dad!" I dab my face with the white soft towel, it feels like I could just sleep on it. I dressed up in a short and t-shirt, grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. It wasn't the best backpack, it was the same backpack I had used as a seventh grader in middle school, it was sort of small and had some dirt on it from all the times I've put it down on the floor. My family and I have low income, my two parents don't make that much money, therefore everything at school was free or reduced cost, even then though, I was thankful for all of what my parent's have done. I typically don't eat breakfast in the morning, if I ever do, its really just toast with peanut butter, maybe sometimes jelly.

"Alright dad, I'm ready".

We arrived at around seven-thirty, today was the only day when Freshmen's would tour the whole high school, and wow, it was a pretty large high school from the outside.

"Right this way! To the forum!" one of the adults said. When I arrived at the forum, I saw a group of students, the same grade as me, socializing with each other, like as if they were reuniting after a long farewell after eighth-grade. I never really had people that I would consider my true friends, and even if I did have any, none of them came up to talk to me, few of them just waved at me but then continued to talk to their own friends, I guess I didn't want to go their group and talk with them, I was never the type of socializing guy too. I pulled out my mini-tablet that I got from Christmas and just started to browse online for the whole duration of this time.

"Okay everyone! Please follow us staff and head to the Spec gym!". When we arrived at the entrance of the Spec Gym, we were greeted by excited teachers whom stuck their hands out and welcomed us with joyful faces. If I had a mirror, I'd say I looked pretty much like I wanted to get out of here already, it was embarrassing for me, and I laughed a little in the inside. We grabbed our name tags, took our seats and listened to the presentation that was lead by the sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

"Welcome to East High school!" The whole discussion was an hour long, pretty boring, although they talked about the importance of leadership and taking opportunities, although the students may of not been paying attention, I know I wasn't, and it was hot and sweaty in the gym because it was in the summer and everyone's hygiene just mixed together in the air to combine and make a putrid smell.

"And that marks it for today! Please follow the staff who have the corresponding number on your name tag! They will escort you and you will tour the place, stick with them at all times."

They escorted us around the whole building of which, there are four floors, a greenhouse at the top of the roof, a large field for both football and soccer, a large parking lot, a beautiful garden with benches and in my opinion the best, a hill with a pink blossom tree at the top, a view of the whole town and the glimmering lake from a far distance with luscious green growing forests of tree. The cafeteria was large, although it seemed just like middle school's size to me but a bit larger.

"Alright, please look at your schedules and head to your first period class, if you get lost, ask for directions from any of the staffs or adults in the building."

I didn't get lost on the first day, but rather I wasn't paying attention, and my first class was in the Spec gym, exactly where the meeting took place, I had to rush back because I was on the second floor. When I arrived, I looked at the expressions everyone made, everyone looked pretty glum out from the summer heat and most of the people were on their phones and a few people were actually socializing with each other, I sat on the bleachers along with everyone else.

"Hello class! I am , and I am your Physical education teacher! Today we aren't going to be doing anything but introducing ourselves because the summer heat is excruciating and I don't want you guys or myself to be sweating hot so were just gonna play scavenger hunting for things that meet the criteria of whats on the paper."

It was an odd experience for me, considering that I had no friends in this class and I felt a bit nervous, but I knew that being nervous wouldn't do me any good.

"Hey, you."

I looked behind my back with a confused expression.

"Yeah you, are you Ben?"

"Yeah, I'm ben." I replied quietly.

He walked down the bleachers and got up close and had an expression that made me suspicious.

"What sports do you play?" he said with an assertive voice.

"Volleyball" I replied quietly with my body inching away from him.

"Cool, can you sign my paper?"

Oddly enough, I never asked him for his name, other than it seemed he really wanted my attention.

"Thanks, I'll sign your paper too, I'm the leader of a hockey team."

I proceeded my whole day thinking about that new person that introduced himself to me, he never mentioned what his name was, but I was quite the observant person, and I eventually figured out his name was Aaron from his friends calling his name often.

He's been on my whole mind the whole time I arrived from school, his eyes were beautiful, as weird as it is to say that as a male myself. They were a blue color and his hair was blonde.

I set foot on my bed and fall asleep soundly to the thoughts and music of instruments.


	2. Chapter 2: Men's locker room & Aaron

Aaay! Chapter 2 of Growing up in Mystery!... Honestly, I like writing.. especially about my own experiences... of course, altered from the real experience, do mind that there is talk about sex, although there is none that occurs in the story, so beware young viewers. Anyways! Enough about me! :D, Enjoy!

* * *

When I arrived at school, I went straight to the Spec Gym. Arriving there, I was the only one along with a guy in glasses, he was scrolling through his phone and the reflection of the lights bounced from his glasses to my eyes.

"Hey!" I said with a chill voice.

He turned his head just a tiny bit and looked at me with a plain expression, shortly resuming his task. Geez, what a nice guy he is.

The bell rung and before I knew it, the guy with the glasses had already left immediately to enter the Spec Gym.

"Alright class! Settle down! Now, boys, do you know where the men's locker room is? If so, head down there, If not, just follow one of the students that have already seen the men's locker room. Girls, you know where the women's locker room is, because its right there, anyways, make sure you change into your gym clothes!"

As the guys walked down to the men's locker room, Aaron came behind me and put one of his hand's on my left shoulder.

"Hi Ben." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Aaron." I said with a suspicious voice.

We shortly arrived inside the men's locker room, and I went to my own cubicle that had a locker. I changed and came back out, oddly wondering why Aaron even bothered to say hi to me. I could hear him talking to his friends about erection jokes, swearing, and cursing. I walk at a normal pace back out the way we came from, and he said to me,

"Aaron, would you like to see my butt?" He said with a happy voice

"What are you crazy? I wouldn't want to see your butt." I said with disgust

"Haha, I was just kidding."

As if he was kidding, because his shorts were half way down, but it was covered by his brief boxers.

"Whatever." I said already feeling annoyed.

I could tell Aaron was the type of nice guy around me but around his friends he acted quite sexual and it made me feel weird but at the same time I felt pleasure.

After gym class and many other classes, I arrive in Orchestra. I love playing the viola, its better than the violin in my opinion, but no offense to the violins, if there wasn't any violas, the whole orchestra would sound terrible even with the bass or cellos.

"Hey Ben!" yup, I knew it was him alright.

"You're in this class..?"

"Yeah"

In some ways, I realize what I say to other people, they can understand, including my face expression. I felt as though... maybe I was being to mean to him...

I saw him from a distance that of course he was playing the cello, and asking him what instrument he plays was practically pointless.

When I looked at his direction though... he gave me one of those slow turns and looked me in the eyes with his beautiful blue eyes and his big smile for a second or two and waved at me even though we were sitting only seven seats apart from each other.

Oh dear, I could tell I was gonna remember this for the longest time, because it felt so nice.

When I got home from school, I immediately ran to my bedroom and dashed for the bed, landing on my stomach with my face implanted on the pillow. Just thinking about Aaron... made my whole day feel uneasy... like I found a person I liked.. of course, I didn't love him yet... unless I was already in lust in which case OH NO!

I quickly headed to the bathroom and just looked myself in the mirror, I was flustered... me... I couldn't believe it. I had never felt this hot-headed and embarrassed about a guy... I turned the faucet quickly and splashed my face with cold water.

I could tell... I was in for a hell of a ride the whole school year... I can't believe it though, all of this is already happening shortly after we came to High school...

I walked back to my bed and just laid myself softly, looking at the ceiling, wondering what my parents would think if I had ever come out to them... disappointed..? angry..? frustrated..? sad..? I knew it wasn't the best thing to do either... what if I come out to them now..? Would they kick me out of the house at the age of 14? What would I do? How would I make my mom feel?... My dad..? I'm the only child... the next man of this family, I'd have to have a family right? Make my mom and dad proud, happy, that I have my own wife and family. But what about me? No... I can't give into the temptation of lust, it wont help me... but what is the feeling of lust..? Is it love..? I don't wanna make my mom sad, but what about me..? Am I just gonna marry a woman and make my parents happy? That wouldn't make me happy though... because I'm doing it for the sake of mother and father... even though it's not what I want...

I was angry, sad, furious at the same time... I knew it wasn't my parent's fault... they didn't have the best childhood growing up too... It was getting late, and all of these questions felt like it made time just past.. I'm feeling down that I can't even think about anything anymore.

"Ben! Come and eat dinner!" yelled mom from down stairs.

"Coming!"

After dinner, I brushed my teeth and went to bed, I thought about all those questions, but it wasn't the time to be thinking about them, because I knew if I kept thinking about the questions, I wouldn't get any sleep. I couldn't help think about the questions but I did resist them... I could feel a tear that slowly went down my left eye... it was unexpected, considering there wasn't any other tears coming from my right eye...

And before I knew it, I drifted off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: He loves me?

Ugh... I could feel like I missed an hour worth of sleep. Overthinking all of those questions brought a great amount of stress to my mind. When I looked in the mirror, I could see a small amount of black lining under my eyes.

When I arrived at school, I headed straight to the men's locker room, and coincidentally, I met Aaron and his group of friends along the way. We walked down together to the men's locker room, although we didn't really talk to each other. I was just listening to him talk about football and hockey, while he was just rambling about the best football players.

When we got inside the men's locker room, I immediately changed out of my casual clothes into my athletic clothes. I could tell something was off though, the atmosphere became quiet in the locker room, mainly because Aaron talks majority of the time to his friends. I look behind me and see him with his shorts off but boxer briefs still on.

He gave me a smile... but the smile felt like a malicious smile.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" I said feeling confused.

"Hahaha" he laughed with the strangest voice of satisfaction.

Aaron left immediately and went straight to his friends and told him about what he had just done, the odd part is, I could hear what he was saying, but I dismissed it, he seemed like he was enjoying himself, so I didn't wanna kill the fun anyways, I kinda just played along.

When we came back to the gym, we were told to go outside to the field because we were going to play football for two weeks. Our teacher taught us the football rules but I don't necessarily remember since I'm not fond of football. But of course, I listened anyways since I wanted to be a bit more athletic and be more versatile in sports.

"Alright, the two team captains are Aaron and Darnell! Choose the people you want to be on your team, Aaron's team will have a belt."

Growing up, I was never picked first, even as a guy, most of the time, and I think it was because I never had that 'bro' side to me or I never really talked to the guys, but rather I talked to the girls more and that's why most girls are actually fond of me, more than guys, must be the reason why the guys call me a 'player'.

"I pick Ben." Aaron said while looking at me and smiling.

I mumbled under my breath,

"Oh dear, why am I on your team."

I think I was being mean... I could see if Aaron felt sad, especially since that was impolite of me to say that under my breath, it sounded like I didn't want to be on his team, truly though, that's just how I act when I'm fond of someone but I can't express it physically but rather I express it shyly through what other people could perceive as hatred.

After physical education and a class period, I arrive in U.S History.

Weird, I didn't see Aaron before in U.S History, so I went up to him and asked him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this class."

"Yeah, I got moved from my other class to this U.S History class."

"Oh..."

That explains why he's in this class considering I didn't see him before.

When time passed and it came around fifth period, I went into the Orchestra room. I sat with one of my classmates from middle school, he was talking to me about all the crazy memes and I just laughed at it genuinely while we were at the corner. Aaron talked to one of his, I would suppose friends and came over to me, he looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"I love you Ben."

I was surprised, no one has ever went up to me before and said they loved me, especially when a quarter of the class could've possibly heard him say that to me. He stared into my eyes and I don't know.. I think lust took over control because I could feel myself having a semi-boner. I snapped out of it because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my classmates and Aaron.

"Oh uh.." And I just walked off surprised and shock.

When I arrived home, all I could think about was that same exact moment, all the feelings...

"I love you Ben."

I could feel my heart beating... what was I gonna do!?... I immediately texted my best friend Blossom.

\- Texting -

"Oh! Is he that guy with the blue hair and blonde hair? Oh geez, Ben! If someone as cute as him asked me, I would've said yes already." Blossom texted like as if she was really excited for me.

Well as if that helped me at all, considering that just made me even more attracted to Aaron now...

"You should definitely ask him out!"

"Blossom you know I can't just do that when we barely know each other."

"Right, but you should still ask him out."

"Do you just want us to be together so you can ship me and him together because you enjoy homo couples?"

":3"

\- Texting Ends -

Well as if that helped me at all, considering that just made me even more attracted to Aaron now... What was I gonna do about this? I have gym, U.S History, and orchestra with Aaron. What was I suppose to do though with Aaron telling me he loved me? Is that even really love? I mean yeah, its love but... its lust love... we barely know each other and he already loves me? He must have crazy hormones because I honestly don't know why he would love a person like me.

Its true, I'm not really that physically appealing, not to put down my self confidence or anything, I just don't think I'm that appealing, considering that I have some acne on half of my forehead and face, I don't know why he would love me.

Whatever reason he loved me for, I was just so infatuated with that moment... but I was still clear minded, and I knew I couldn't let that stop me, my will power may not be as strong, but its strong enough for me to sometimes realize what I'm doing. I proceeded to bed with that moment, and in a few minutes or so... I fell asleep and drifted off into the darkness.


End file.
